


Ginger at Heart

by Poetry



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Banter, Canon Compliant, Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aw, I wanted to be ginger. I've never been ginger." - The Christmas Invasion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ginger at Heart

"Bloody. Hell. What is that thing on your head?"

"What thing on my - oi! Are you talking about my hair?"

"No, I meant the _other_ demented hedgehog on your head. Of course I'm talking about your hair. It's all spiky and - and - _ginger_!"

"Isn't it brilliant? I dyed it!"

"Why'd you go and do that?"

"I've always wanted to be ginger."

"Don't give me that, Spaceman! I know what this is about. You're jealous. Can't blame you, what with you looking like walking, talking spaghetti."

"I've wanted to be ginger for longer than you've been alive, Donna Noble, and I do not look like spaghetti! As a matter of fact - "

"Doctor?"

"What?"

"Your hair. It's changing colour. ...How did you fit a mirror that size in your pocket? And why has it got a Venus fly trap painted on the back?"

"Long story. Hang on - it's _puce_! My hair's gone puce!"

"What sort of hair dye did you use?"

"A color-changing one, apparently. We have to go get it fixed."

"If you think I'm going out in public with you with your hair like that, you've got another think coming."

"We'll go to an Altairian space mall in the 41st century. People from four galaxies and thousands of species all coming together in the spirit of cultural exchange and capitalism. I won't stand out a bit. Now, if you could hold on to the gravitic anomaliser over there..."

"Gravitic anoma-_what_? That's a bicycle pump!"

"I know what I'm doing! Just hold on to it!"

"Oi, watch that mallet! You almost crushed my - oof!"

* * *

"Here we are! Kolavikt'chyul Commerce Center One. See? Beings of every shape and size. Puce hair is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Actually, it's gone sort of indigo now."

"Excuse me, sir, is that a Falkusi bristle-pig on your head? Is it for sale?"

"That's my hair, and it's not for sale!"

"May I buy the lady's fine mane, then?"

"You're going to buy a slap in a minute!"

"Come along, Donna. There's a cosmetics shop just 'round the corner there. It should have the antagonist for the dye."

"Given up on being ginger, have you?"

"I've decided to settle for being ginger at heart."

"Pity. The indigo was starting to grow on me. Made you look a bit less like a giant noodle."

"Oi!"


End file.
